Talk:Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles
so i have a theory. it occurs to me that, taking SotN into consideration and Rondo's re-release, you can kind of hypothesize about why dracula kidnapped those particular four ladies. annette's obvious, she's richter's main squeeze and he says as much in Dracula X Chronicles with the hey-shaft-you-know-what-would-be-lulzy speech. but what about maria, annette and iris? the obvious answer is for snackies, but it seems a bit strange, that idea, with regard to shaft's awakening maria's latent mad skills. my theory is that they represent three aspects of lisa. (maybe they didn't always, but you could ret-con - IGA has done it before and he will do it again! bear with me, guys, i promise i have a point.) iris represents lisa's skills as a healer, tera represents her faith, and maria her innocence and trust in humankind. why kidnap women representing these aspects? well, they brought alchemy into LoI, and with that comes the idea of equivalent exchange. souls are pretty potent things; sara's soul is why the VK works as well as it does. (still not getting why, given that it's her, it eats lifeforce like an otaku eats cheez-its, but that's neither here nor there...) so perhaps dracula was attempting to call back lisa's soul from beyond? he probably wasn't canonically, and i probably only sound clever to myself because of the sudafed, but it's kind of eerie that the three women kind of align to aspects of lisa that way. i know you can say that easily about any two characters if you try hard enough etc. etc. and so forth, but tera, iris and maria as lisa's three most known positive characteristics - that is pretty anvilicious. which is why i'm amused that it took me, like, years to figure it out. i r gene yus. -castlevaniaburd I like that theory.--Reinhart77 02:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) *awesome. XD i've been kind of kickin' it around for a while trying to decide whether i should rap on about it or not and i figured 'hell with eet' - the worst people'll do is tell me i'm smokin' it. but it made sense to me - lisa's big, described traits are her faith in god, her faith in people and compassion for them, and her skill with medicine. so you have a nun, a very optimistic girl who's seen a lot of difficulty and still loves people, and a doctor's daughter who seems to be studying medicine herself (maybe she's dressing like a young man to get into med school, or maybe her dad's teaching her ebcause he doesn't care whether she's a son or daughter, she's smart and can carry on his practice when he retires). ...man! i love how epic speculation in this series can get, and even if it's not word-of-IGA canon, it's fun to fic about and consider. -castlevaniaburd, who will someday make a membership here. (my connection is on occasion a jerkface.) Tues Deus Meus Tues Deus Meus is Dark Desires arrange version. From Original Sound Track CD Booklet *Page12 Yasuhiro Ichihashi says "原曲は旋律感よりも全体の構成を主に構成されていますので、今回はその中に埋もれているモチーフを使って旋律感を前に出すようにしてみました。" *Page17 Yasuhiro Ichihashi: Disc 1-M1/2/3/14/16/17/18/23 Arrange --Kiyuhito (talk) 14:02, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed it. --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:09, April 18, 2014 (UTC)